Revenge
by Kathryn6
Summary: The final part of a trilogy (it follows Raid and Recovery). The trial is due to take place but there are a couple of unpleasant surprises.
1. Raid Recap

Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: The words are mine but the characters are not.  
  
Raid Recap  
  
Masked gunmen held P3 under siege. Phoebe was physically hurt and Paige was emotionally hurt, with both girls after individual uprisings (Phoebe's unsuccessful and Paige successful) were left to deal with the consequences. Piper was left feeling defenceless outside of P3 and took out her anger on the Elders. 


	2. Recovery Recap

Recovery Recap  
  
A level of acceptance of the events at P3 took place as the three Charmed Ones learned to deal with the night activities and its aftermath in very different fashions. Against a backdrop of constant demonic attacks the full revelations were heard as battles took place with guilt, shame and isolation.  
  
The trilogy takes place after 5.16 Baby's First Demon 


	3. Part One

Part One  
  
Paige's body shook as she made her way out of the building as she quicken her pace in walking to her car. She hated the meetings. Six dreadful weeks had sent her back seven years, to a period of her life that she had never wanted to relive.  
  
Seven years ago her life had been a real mess. She got up in the morning and bought some form of alcohol and then continued to drink all day before she went to a club in the evening. It had taken her months to accept that she was an alcoholic and then over a year to sort her life out.  
  
Now she was back in that position she had been back then. She felt like such a failure, like nothing had changed and that she was always going to retreat to the same mess and never conquer it.  
  
Her whole body felt like it was dying for an alcohol fix and her mind wanted an escape from everything that was exploding in her mind. She licked her lips slightly as she thought how easy it would be to cure herself by disappearing into the nearest bar and giving her body that needed quick fix.  
  
'Mind over matter' Paige whispered to herself as she got in the car. 'You don't need it so don't reduce yourself back to that level.'  
  
She locked all the car doors before fastening her seatbelt. She just had to keep going through those key phrases in her head she told herself as she placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
Thing had changed and she was just going to have to deal with it and get her life back without reaching for the vodka bottle.  
  
Paige sighed slightly and her body trembled at the thought of what had happened, both a couple of weeks ago and back seven years. She would just have to fight this without turning her life upside down again. She just had to listen to her brain and keep her emotions in check.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe ran down the stairs of the manor and headed for the front door and waved her hand at Piper and Leo as she passed the living room. She smiled as she opened the door and flung her arms around one of her oldest friends before ushering him into the house.  
  
Darryl smiled as he wrapped his arm around the middle Charmed one. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay," Phoebe shrugged as she gestured Darryl into the living room. "How's everything going at court?"  
  
"There ready for you two tomorrow." Darryl explained. "Where's Paige?"  
  
"At her meeting," Piper replied as she bounced a giggling Wyatt on her knee and glanced over at the clock. "We're expecting her back any minute."  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" Leo offered.  
  
"A coffee would be great." He replied as Leo disappeared into the kitchen. "How are they going?"  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said as she looked over at her older sister who nodded. "As far as we know and can tell she's still dry."  
  
"And we trust her when she says she hasn't touched a drop." Piper added. "I just hope she lets that defensive shield that she seems to have copied from her older sister."  
  
"What do you mean?" Darryl asked as he watched Phoebe stick her tongue out towards Piper.  
  
"She just wants to feel protected and isn't willing to let herself get hurt again." Phoebe explained as she glanced downwards and shrugged her shoulder slightly. "She lifting up her shield so that doesn't happen. I guess we all are."  
  
"So are you sure you'll be okay tomorrow then, truthfully?" Darryl asked as he took the coffee that Leo offered him. "Thanks Leo."  
  
Phoebe felt three sets of eyes look at her spoke. "We want to nail them all."  
  
* * *  
  
Paige checked down the street before unlocking the car doors. She felt a shiver run down her back she got out of the car and looked over her shoulder. Her heart quicken slightly even though she could not see anyone nearby.  
  
She quicken her pace as she almost sprinted up the stairs to Eva apartment. She took a couple of deep breaths as she knocked on the white door of apartment 1C.  
  
Her friends heart shaped face appeared at the door as she walked into the hallway looking over her shoulder.  
  
Eva face wrinkled as she watched Paige look over her shoulder. It was so strange to see one of her friends acting this way, so scared and nervous let forcibly trying to hide it. And it was such a contrast for Paige.  
  
Eva allowed herself a small smile as she thought of the first time that they had met only a couple of months back. It was a forceful, determined Paige who wouldn't let anyone stand in her way that had helped her remember her gypsy roots and overcome the death of her aunt. And then she come to find out what a great friend she was as they had spent hours together helping other gypsy and preparing for Wyatt's birth.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Desperate to know those test results." Page replied firmly ignoring the question she had been asked.  
  
"Come into the lounge." Eva offered.  
  
Paige as followed her friend into lounge she couldn't help but think about the last time that she had been her. She had sat on the sat red sofa as she put her nail vanish on and talked about the vast fortune they had just spent in the shops.  
  
She positioned herself in that same street as she looked up at Eva, "Is it positive?"  
  
"Paige there's still really…"  
  
"Look just give it me straight." Paige told her. "I just need my fears confirmed and then I can do something about it."  
  
"You are." 


	4. Part Two

Part Two  
  
Paige ran her hands through her hair as she felt herself sink further into sofa as her worst fears were confirmed. As much as she had expected to hear those words yet they had come as a complete shock to the system. Her body felt as if it was hanging on a cliff edge as it trembled. It was like a bullet had penetrated her stomach.  
  
She let out a small gasp as she cradled her stomach and rocked slightly in her seat.  
  
Eva sat down next to her friend and wrapped her arm around her pulling her tightly into the hug. She didn't know what to do. If it had been her she would have wanted to disappear into thin air and not face a life or death decision. The one thing that she did know is that Paige would need all the help that she would be willing to accept.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Tell me it isn't true." Paige replied looking absent-mindedly at the clock on the wall.  
  
"I can't do that." Eva replied as she turned Paige body to face her own. "I know that this is the worst thing in the world that could have ever happened to you. But I know you can cope. And I'm your friend and I'll be there to help you in any way I can."  
  
Paige considered her friends face for a minute, trying to read the concerned expression. "Okay, okay, I want you to help me get rid of this."  
  
"As your friend," Eva started as she looked into Paige's eyes. "I really think you should think about this."  
  
Paige looked at her friend incredulity for a couple of seconds. She couldn't believe what Eva was suggesting. She felt so robbed, cheated and dirty and that was not the way to bring a new life into the world.  
  
"This thing inside me wasn't born out of love," Paige replied as she gripped hold of the sofa. "It was born out of the most hellish experience that you can ever imagine and I don't need a constant reminder of that."  
  
"Paige."  
  
"No," Paige interrupted her as she got to her feet. "I'm not going to change my mind here, 'cause after tomorrow I never want to think about those events ever again. So if you're not going to help me, I'll find someone else who will."  
  
"Paige."  
  
As Paige glanced at her watch she saw her arm tremble slightly as she tried to keep it still. "I better go, Darryl will be at the house now."  
  
"Are you sure you okay to drive?" Eva asked in a concerned tone as she got to her own feet.  
  
Paige nodded as she felt her tears back and hugged her friend. She whispered meekly in her ear, "I'll be okay."  
  
"Okay," Eva replied kept her eyes firmly on the youngest Charmed One as she kept an air of doubt in her mind at her friends' actions. "But I'm here for you whatever and whenever you need me."  
  
* * *  
  
Darryl wrapped his hands around his cup of coffee as Piper excused herself to go and put Wyatt down for a nap. Darryl kept his eyes fixed on Phoebe; he had a feeling in his gut that they were all putting a brave face on the situation.  
  
"Seriously Pheebs," He started and waited for her to turn his attention to him. "If either of you are hiding anything they'll get it out of you. And if you're not prepared they'll twist what you say."  
  
"Thanks for that Darryl," Phoebe said sarcastically. "You've made me feel just perfect about tomorrow. You go and tell Paige that."  
  
"I'm talking to you, not Paige." Darryl replied firmly. "I'm trying to help you out by letting you know what it's going to be like. 'Cause we all know that we've got to treat Paige with kid gloves or she'll take several backwards steps but you deserve to know everything that you can handle. And you can handle this."  
  
"I'll go and see what's keeping Piper," Leo offered as he got to his feet and left the room.  
  
"You've got to give him points for his style, he knows when to go and leave you to have some time alone." Phoebe said with a small smile, before looking Darryl straight in the eyes. "I know what's coming and I'm fully prepared. We're going to send them all to where they belong especially that b*stard who hurt my little sister. Although if I had my way, he be."  
  
"Phoebe!" Darryl interrupted her as he saw the glint in her eyes. "I know how you feel."  
  
"You telling me you wouldn't honestly do that? I mean if you could." Phoebe questioned her friend with a slight air of disbelief in her voice.  
  
"Unofficial of course I would, I hope he ends up where he deserves. She's my friend as well as your sister and I can't stand the thought of her being hurt." Darryl told her. "But officially we'll lock him up for a long time, that's why we're got to do this right. We can't give him a chance to weasel out of it."  
  
* * *  
  
Piper stared at Wyatt as she sat on her bed. Her infant son looks so peaceful and unaffected by everything that was happening around him. She smiled to herself at his innocence, which she could only hope he would keep surrounded by all different kinds of evil everyday of his life.  
  
Her smile grew as she felt husbands hand slip over her shoulders. The eldest Halliwell slowly turned as she held Leo's hand in her own.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Leo asked softly as he followed Piper's gaze to the crib.  
  
"How perfect he is." Piper explained with a smile as she let herself dissolve into the Whitelighter's arms. "He's just so innocent, he so hided from the mayhem that's going on yet he's growing up in the middle of it."  
  
Leo settled himself on the bed with his wife in arms and kept his eyes on his son. She was right the two of them had created this perfect tiny person. Wyatt was the impeccable pure mixture of the two of them and if anyone could deal with everything that goes on around them it would be his boy.  
  
"And that's how it should be."  
  
Piper bent her head up ways and sent her husband an unsettled look, "But will he ever be normal?"  
  
"Who wants to be normal?" Leo replied with a smile, "Besides perfect kids aren't normal and he's perfect remember."  
  
* * *  
  
Paige opened the door to the manor and locked it behind her. She stood in the hallway for a couple seconds as she tried to stop her body shaking.  
  
She felt like she had never needed a drink so badly, but that wasn't a possibility. She was not going to let herself be destroyed anymore than it had been. She was going to turn her life back around.  
  
The half Witch-Whitelighter closed her eyes slightly as she whispered to herself.  
  
'It will be okay, it has too.'  
  
She kept repeating the phrase a couple of times in her head before stopping to take a long deep breath in. After catching her breath and opening her eyes again she looked around to the stairs and the entrance to the lounge.  
  
Paige forced herself to smile; it was show time. She just had to get through the next couple hours and then she could get onto the phone and sort out this mess.  
  
"She anyone home?" 


	5. Part Three

Part Three  
  
Piper almost sprinted downstairs after hearing Paige's voice and rushed to hug with her little sister. She had felt this deep rush of relief in hearing her baby sisters' voice, she had found herself permanently worried recently when either of her sisters left the house. And that worry was never lifted until they returned into those four walls.  
  
"Some air please." Paige gasped from underneath her elder sisters arms.  
  
Paige looked into her oldest sister's eyes for a couple of seconds as they parted from the hug. Her eyes were so full of love and caring. Could she tell her that she was pregnant? That she had something growing inside her from when that evil son of bitch had attacked her. Piper would understand, help and be supportive of her surely. But then again how could she tell a new mother that she was going for an abortion.  
  
Piper studied her younger sister's face for a second. It looked so confused and upset. "You okay? Bad meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean it was just long and hard." Paige explained, "But that's a good sign right, that I can get through all this on my own without needed to dive into the nearest bar."  
  
"Of course it is," Piper reassured her. "But you don't have to do this on your own, remember."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So are you going to tell me why you were so long at the meeting?" Piper asked sending Paige a questioning look.  
  
Paige kept her face emotionless as she looked back at her older sister, "I went to see Eva. I guess I just needed to see a friendly face, which wasn't you or Phoebe. I just want to get my life back on track"  
  
"We get that sweetie," Piper said as she wrapped her arm around baby sister. "But you can still talk to me and Pheebs."  
  
Paige shrugged her shoulders and walked away from Piper. "I know that. So is Darryl here?"  
  
"He's in the lounge with Phoebe."  
  
Piper looked after the youngest Charmed One doubtfully as she disappeared around the corner. She had this feeling deep down that something wasn't right. It was just something in her gut that felt unnerved.  
  
Piper looked at where Paige's back had disappeared and shrugged her own shoulders dismissing her youngest sisters' mood. They had all been on edge as the trial had drawn nearer and this had to be worse for her.  
  
The eldest Halliwell glanced up at her husband before heading into the living room. She stood in the doorway for a couple of seconds observing the scene before taking a seat on the sofa herself next to Phoebe.  
  
Paige had taken the seat opposite Phoebe and was sat with her knees protecting her stomach. Phoebe turned her head to glance at her older sister before twisting her body back to look between the police lieutenant and her baby sister.  
  
The youngest Charmed One sat and listen to what Darryl was telling them for about ten minutes before excusing herself and heading upstairs.  
  
Phoebe's eyes followed her younger sister as she left the room. "What's with her?"  
  
"No idea," Piper shrugged. "She seems to have taken a backwards step. She just seemed to be protecting herself again and not taking anything in."  
  
"It looked more like several steps back to me." Phoebe agreed and then considered her older sisters face for a couple of seconds before speaking again. "Do you think it's just about tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah I hope so, I mean it must be hard."  
  
"It is," Phoebe said as she switched her eyes from Piper to Darryl. "So the question is how do we help get her through tomorrow?"  
  
Piper shrugged her shoulder slightly again while Darryl looked briefly towards the ceiling. Phoebe watching their expressions let out a small sigh.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige sat on her bed with a CD on. The music went in one ear and out the other in a similar fashion to the way Darryl's words to had vanished seconds after that had entered her brain. Instead she kept closing her eyes while her brain focused on Eva face. Each time she did this she kept hoping for a different answer and each time the same answer she dreaded came.  
  
Her head sunk downwards as she ran her hands over the top of her head almost pulling her hair out. How was she going to get through this? Why hadn't she stayed on the pill? What did she tell everyone or did she just keep quiet about it all?  
  
Where did she go from here? 


	6. Part Four

Part Four  
  
Piper glanced over as she watched her younger sister talking to the prosecutor about the morning's activities. Piper's eyes thinned as she watched Phoebe place her hand onto her hips and nod her head.  
  
Both her sisters had been very defensive and tense this morning. Phoebe had handled the tension by attempting to keep herself busy, flapping around the kitchen, messing around with her cell phone and changing her outfit six times. Paige had hardly eaten anything and darted to the bathroom several times avoiding company and wanting to spend time on her own.  
  
Piper glanced over at the restroom sign; nerves had really hit her youngest sister this morning, before looking up at her husband. "Do you think I should check if she's okay?"  
  
Leo put a reassuring arm around the oldest Halliwell's shoulders. "She'll be fine, you know how strong and determined."  
  
"Stubborn." Piper interrupted him.  
  
"Stubborn, yeah, but I do think we should leave her to have some alone time. If she wants to talk about it she'll come to you and today Phoebe will need you as much as Paige does." Leo explained.  
  
Piper glanced over at Phoebe and watched as her sister nodded stiffly. "I guess your right. She just been good at hiding things since Cole."  
  
Piper's voice dried up as she saw Phoebe approaching her. Phoebe offered her sister a small weak grin as she lowered her arms. She studied Piper face for a moment focusing at the creases on her young brow.  
  
Phoebe gulped as she kept her eyes fixed on her older sister. "Well everything should start in an hour."  
  
"There's a but, isn't there?" Piper said as she met Phoebe eyes for the first time. "What's the but?"  
  
"The scum is pleading not guilty to the." Phoebe glanced downwards and straighten her navy blue tailored suit jacket. She did not want to meet her older sisters eyes, as she knew what Pier was going to think when she told her. The exact same thing as she was about that filth. "He says Paige, you know, was well er more than willing."  
  
Piper turned with her mouth slightly open to look at her husband who pulled his arm around her tighter than before. She didn't know what to say as her eyes met her husbands' eyes for guidance. She didn't know why but she had had some small hope that he would not put Paige through those questions. Disbelief ran through her that he could appeal guilty to armed robbery and attempted murder but not rape. It was as if he was enjoying the pain he was causing.  
  
Leo glanced up at the restroom sign and felt a small lump in his own throat. "Well, its what we expected to happen."  
  
* * *  
  
Paige gripped stiffly hold of the sink as she felt her head spin and her knees buckle. She breathed slowly as loosened her grasp and felt her stomach start to wrench again. The youngest Charmed One relaxed her grip further and she used her left hand to slowly massage her stomach.  
  
"You look as bad as I feel."  
  
Paige looked over to the doorway to see a small thin woman who looked like she had lost a lot of weight in a short period of time with graying hair standing there. She wore smart gray suit which she appeared to be somewhat swamped in with blue scarf and had a worried expression that she recognized from her own face.  
  
"I've felt better." Paige admitted as she felt the spinning in her head starting to disappear, the weathered look on the older woman face had an endearing quality to it. She offered a small smile. "I've had a bad time recently and being pregnant is not helping my emotions today they're on some form of roller coaster at the moment. And I'm not even in there yet. I'm sorry you don't need to listen to my problems."  
  
"Don't you worry about it, I know how that feels dear." The woman agreed. "But you're young you can get over whatever life throws at you. They won't send a pretty face like yours to jail."  
  
Paige started to open her mouth but stopped. This woman obviously needed to talk to someone as much as she did and it wouldn't hurt to listen. She probably would not have been there if she hadn't had got a supportive family behind her. Paige felt a slight warm glow inside her as she moved away from the sink she had a family that would help her.  
  
"Not like my youngest. His brief says that he'll go unless he can twist the words of this lying little witch that put him in this position."  
  
Paige flinched at the woman words, "Well everyone gets what they deserve, the innocent get off and the guilty end up where they belong. Well that's what I keep telling myself, it all that's getting me through all this."  
  
"You're so young and naïve dear. The law sees what it wants to and not the truth." The older woman told her. "You see my Michael is a good boy, he's always been a good boy. He'd do anything in the world for me and don't what I'd do without him. He just fell in with a bad lot and has got this little nasty piece of work is telling all sort of lies about him."  
  
"Michael?" Paige felt her stomach double over as realization started to hit her. "What he up for?"  
  
"All sorts of things but the worst one is unthinkable, especially for such a sensitive man, my boy wouldn't hurt a fly let alone," The woman mouth dried up as she struggled for the word. "Rape a girl."  
  
Paige forced herself to keep her face straight and unemotional. She had thought of Mike as an isolated figure, some evil being, not someone with a family who was hurting as well.  
  
"I'm sorry," Paige weakly, replied. "I've go to go, morning sickness."  
  
Paige sank onto the floor in the toilet cubical. She felt worst now then when she was throwing up early this morning or feeling like she was going to faint. She heard a small bang on the door.  
  
"I've got to now dear, but I promise you and that baby will get through everything, just like my Michael."  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe sat in the witness stand and it struck her how small and enclosed the area was. It gave her the feeling that with ever eye in the room focused on her, that she was on trial. She stretched her leg out and hit the wood as she felt a shiver run down her back.  
  
"Please raise your left hand and place the right hand on the bible and repeated after me. 'I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing put the truth.'"  
  
Phoebe felt her hand on the small red book as she open her mouth and forced herself to shake of any nerves. "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing put the truth." 


	7. Part Five

Part Five  
  
Phoebe watched as the prosecutor sat back down behind her desk. She gave herself a mental pat on the back; it had all gone okay. She had put her points across well and had even caught a glint of a smile in the prosecutor's eye, like she had with Cole. She felt her heart jump as she thought back two and a half year to the first time she had meet Cole. Saw his face in his mind as she saw Cole smile flash at her in her mind.  
  
Phoebe was jolted out of her daydream as she heard the defensive lawyer's voice say, "Ms. Halliwell."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lets deal with the somewhat controversial point at hand first, the matter of your sister and the defendant." The lawyer said as Phoebe offered her a small sharp nod to show that she had understood. "Is it or is it not correct that your sister had spent most of the early part of the evening of 23 March with the defendant?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"A simple one word answer will do Ms. Halliwell. And was it not you're sister that approached my client?"  
  
"Yes I think so," Phoebe said as her voice fluttered. "But."  
  
"And is it true that Miss Matthews exchanged phone numbers with Michael Parlour?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
The defense lawyer smiled as she pressed her advantage, "So you're sister appeared to be enjoying herself with my client and feel that it would be worth carried up her interest in him." The smile on her face grew slightly more, "Unless of course you're sister normally exchanges her phone number with men that she has just met."  
  
"No of course she doesn't." Phoebe said forcefully. "But everyone can make mistakes."  
  
"Yes they can, yes they can." The lawyer's evil grin had grown further. "Isn't it true that you sister is a recovery alcoholic? And was in need in an Alcoholic Anonymous meeting as recently as yesterday."  
  
"Objection."  
  
The lawyer turned straight away to the judge, spinning around so quickly Phoebe felt slightly dizzy. "Your honor, since Miss Matthews has brought these claims against the defiant, I feel that it is important for the jury to know both Miss Matthews and Mr. Parlour's personal histories in order to gain a full understanding on their possible motives."  
  
"Objection over ruled."  
  
Phoebe looked to the ceiling and shrugged helplessly. This was going worst than she could ever have imaged. She tried to catch the prosecutor's eye to see if she had done enough while he had been cross-examining her.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige dialed in Eva number on her cell phone and waited for a couple of minutes while the phone was answered. Yet those minutes seemed to drag and seem like as hours as it gave Paige time to look around the room. She was completely alone.  
  
Phoebe and Piper had both been taken away as she was not allowed to talk to either of her sister's before she entered the courtroom herself. But the enforced separation had seem to help as she no longer had her two older sister's running around her and in this state of tension, she was not sure how long she could keep her secret.  
  
"Hello?" Eva soft voice came down her cell phone.  
  
"Eva it's me."  
  
"Hey," Eva said with the tone of her voice slightly tensing. "Have you thought anymore about what we talked about?"  
  
"Yeah I have." Paige told her firmly. "Can you bring those abortion leaflets over I want to get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
"What did Piper and Phoebe say?"  
  
Paige bit her lip slightly, "They support whatever decision I choose."  
  
"Okay, I drop them off on my way to my shift at the hospital." Eva said reluctantly. "But if you ever need anyone else to talk to this about."  
  
"I know where you are." Paige finished her friend's sentence. "Thanks Eva."  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe came out of the courtroom and fell onto the nearest bench as she looked down to the floor. She had just helped the defense lawyer discredit her sister and been unable to do anything about it. Now it was basically Paige word against that git's and the git was currently looking in a much better position, thanks to her.  
  
The middle Charmed One felt a shudder run through her back, what if he got off on that charge. She felt worst now that those dreadful moments that the realization had hit her that her baby sister had been raped. She's let her down once again.  
  
Phoebe felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned her head upwards to look at her older sister.  
  
"Don't blame yourself here. I thought you did okay."  
  
"I'm sorry," Phoebe stuttered. "Were you in the same room as me, because I just royally screwed up in there."  
  
"I saw the lawyer twisting it." Piper told her, "And anyone with half a brain would have seen that too and realized what she was doing. But you still managed to get the facts out."  
  
Phoebe smiled weakly at her older sister, "I guess so."  
  
"So we just have to just the justice system to come out with the right outcome."  
  
"That's just peachy then."  
  
"I trust they'll get it right." Piper said fairly confidently. "I guess we just need to have a little faith."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Piper got to her feet, "Come on then let go back in."  
  
Phoebe followed her older sister and got to her feet but paused as she noticed a familiar woman with dark hair running towards them. Phoebe smiled at Eva who seemed slightly out breath.  
  
"Where's Paige?" Eva gasped as she fanned herself with some leaflets.  
  
"In there now." Piper told her. "Can you stick around?"  
  
"Sorry, no." Eva apologized to them as she glanced down her watch. "I've got a shift starting in five minutes and I'm running late but I promised Paige I'd get these to her. Can you give them her?"  
  
"Sure," Phoebe replied as she took the leaflet's off Eva.  
  
"Thanks," Eva said with a small smile. "Tell Paige I'll call her later tonight. Bye and thanks again."  
  
"Bye," The two elder Charmed Ones echoed.  
  
Phoebe watched Eva disappear back down at the leaflets. Her mouth opened slightly as she read and reread the title on the top of the leaflet.  
  
"That was strange," Piper commented as she looked away from Eva and back to Phoebe. "Come on lets go in."  
  
"Piper," Phoebe gasped as she nudged her older sister giving her the leaflets.  
  
Piper eyes drew to the leaflets as she saw the word 'Abortion' on the top of it and slowly dropped back down to the bench. 


	8. Part Six

Part Six  
  
Paige stand in the witness stand and her eyes meet Mike's. She felt a chill run down the back of her spine as she looked at him and he offered her a small smile. The smile acted like a pull string as she straighten up in her seat and as she felt anger throb through every vein in her body. That was the same smile that he had given her that evening he had set about ruining her life.  
  
She looked up to her brother-in-law that was watching the trial taking place from the observation gallery. He had that same glint in his eye that he always gave her when he was offering her support. Leo had always been so much more than her brother-in-law, he was her guide, her whitelighter and just like with her sisters, she knew he would always be there. But unlike her sisters he never really passed judgment on her when she needed his advice. Yes, he would tell her what he thought but would always let her make her own mistake and he had been the first really to invite her into her family.  
  
Paige watched as the prosecution lawyer approached her. 'This one's on my side.' She whispered to herself. 'I've just got to tell the truth and the truth will out.'  
  
She worked her way slowly through the first few question easily as the facts of the case where being established. She knew her lawyer to calm her into the chair before she was asked the loaded question was doing this.  
  
"Miss Matthews can you tell us what happened in the office of P3?"  
  
Paige looked into the sky slightly after all the easy questions she still dreaded this one. She felt her mouth start to dry as she tried to speak.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper kept her eyes fixed on the leaflet that was in her hand. Her baby sister was pregnant, and pregnant from being raped. But even knowing all that the thing that was hurting her most was that she had not been told.  
  
They had been through so much in the last eighteen, been through so many life and death situation but not only that they had helped each other as sisters. Helped each other out when the Cole situation had become unthinkable; she had helped her when she thought she couldn't get pregnant and drank away her misery. She thought they could talk about anything.  
  
Piper looked at her younger sister, "Did you know?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged slightly as she said, "No."  
  
"Well what do we do about it?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe looked at her older sister, all-different thought ran through her mind. But the most pressing was why had Paige kept this secret. She saw only a couple of answers to this question, that Paige was not dealing with the situation, that she just wanted to get it out the way as quietly and quickly as possible or that she was waiting until after the trial to talk to them and dealing with things one at a time.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Nothing?" Piper questioned with a look of pure disbelief in her eyes. "I'm sorry but who are you and what have you done with my sister? You said nothing!"  
  
"I know I did." Phoebe explained. "But there has to be a reason why she's not told us. And I think we should let her come to us when she's ready."  
  
"I'm sorry," Piper stuttered. "Come on think about it Pheebs, what if she goes for this without talking to us."  
  
"Well I guess that's her decision." Phoebe replied as she glanced down at her left hand. "I mean it's a trait of all us Halliwell's that we're stubborn. You were when they wouldn't let you marry Leo, I was with Cole, Prue was all the time and I know how often you have complained that Paige is. But the thing is, when we need help we will always turn to each other and we've got to trust Paige will turn to us."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe with a slightly surprised look on her face, "You know that's good advice."  
  
"Ah well I've been practicing this middle sister lark." Phoebe explained. "Lets go back in there in then."  
  
Piper watched as her younger sister entered the courtroom and muttered under her breath. "And I've been practicing this big sister thing and I'm going to get the moment of it all."  
  
* * *  
  
Paige started to regain her composure as the prosecution lawyer retook her seat and the defense lawyer got to her feet.  
  
By no means had the last forty meeting been easy but she had been able to get her point across reasonably. Actually, Paige reasoned with herself, it had gone slightly better than expected. She had gained one or two sympathetic glances from some of jury and managed for the first time to talk about the whole experience without running out of the room in tears.  
  
The defense lawyer rested her right hand carefully on her chin as she studied the youngest Charmed One. "You must understand that the problem with rape and especially date rape is that it's your word against my client. So you can understand if I wish to establish some facts. You are currently unemployed and living off your sisters."  
  
"I am currently between jobs," Paige stated in a clear voice. She just had to keep her cool and stick to the facts. "And leaving with my sisters although I can't see what that has to do with the case."  
  
"As I said, I'm just establishing the facts, Miss Matthews." The lawyer stated again. "And you are a recovering alcoholic?"  
  
"Yes," Paige replied, "But as I said before I had been sober for eight years before the attack."  
  
"You refer to it as an attack Miss Matthews, but is it not true that you exchanged phone numbers with Mr. Parlour and were indeed looking forward to seeing him again?"  
  
"Yes, but are you telling me that you have never exchanged phone numbers with someone you have meet in a bar." Paige said in a firm voice, the more that this woman was questioning her nature the easier it was becoming. She just had to step back onto the defensive line that she had been standing on for weeks.  
  
"No, but I have never cried rape on the person in question after giving them my phone number. Is it not true that you wanted to sleep with the defendant?"  
  
"No it's not true." Paige reaffirmed. "I don't know what kind of women you think I am, but I do not sleep with someone on the first date, let alone someone who is robbing my sister's club. But if someone aims their gun at me and threatens to kill my sister and then forces me to sleep with them. I call that rape."  
  
* * *  
  
Paige walked out of the courtroom and was swamped with a hug. She spluttered for breath through Phoebe arms before slowly pushing her away and shooting a small smile tat her older sister.  
  
"You we're fantastic." Phoebe told her younger sister. "You put that son of a bitch back in his place."  
  
"Actually his mother's not that bad." Paige replied as she felt a great sense of relief engulf her entire body.  
  
"That's good to know, because I wouldn't want my niece or nephew to be half evil."  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe hissed as Paige looked at her oldest sister with a slightly confused look on her face.  
  
Piper extended her hand and offered her younger sister a small pile of leaflets, "Eva dropped by these." 


	9. Part Seven

Part Seven  
  
Paige grabbed the leaflets off her oldest sister. As she snatched them she saw Piper's eye's meet hers as her older sister's mouth opened slightly in disbelief at her actions. After meeting her sister's eyes for a second she looked back down at the leaflets.  
  
"Thank you for these." She said bluntly as she turned to leave.  
  
"Paige!" Piper called back at her in shock. "We need to talk about this."  
  
"No, no we don't." Paige told her older sister's firmly as she turned around. "There is really nothing to talk about."  
  
Phoebe eyes switched between her older and younger sister like a game of pong as her brain went into overdrive trying to think of a solution. She knew Piper would try and push and push until she would push Paige right out the door like Prue had done with her. And that Paige would not say anything if she didn't want to, which looked a strong possibility and that she build up her defensive shield again that had taken so long to start to crumble before.  
  
"What I think Piper is trying to say honey is why didn't you tell us? We're you're sisters and want to help you."  
  
Paige looked from Piper to Phoebe. She appreciated Phoebe attempt to calm things down, but she really wasn't interested in talking about this. It had been hard to accept her decision but now her mind was made up she wasn't going to change it, there was no way in the world that she was having this baby.  
  
"I didn't tell you because there's no baby, I'm not having it." Paige replied, "And if you don't mind I've got to go I'm on a tight time frame."  
  
"You can spare five minutes." Piper told her standing her ground.  
  
"Okay, okay, I can spare five minutes." Paige said with a small shrug as she crossed her arms. "But you tell me one good reason why I should have a permanent reminder of that night and him."  
  
"Because it's a little baby, Paige, an innocent, what has it done wrong." Piper told her.  
  
"It's not a baby, it's a fetus, but when it becomes a baby it will be half him. Providing a constant memory of being raped. And I don't see how I can love a child, when its rips me apart every time I think about how it was conceived and every time I'd look at that child that's all I'd see. It's not like Wyatt, he was born out and in love, this child would be born out of, well as black and white as it is to say it hate." Paige explained as she looked directly into her older sister's eyes while slightly waving her arms in the air. "So it's not a case of me not being ready for a mom like other abortions are but it's a case of me not being able to have a child that is born out of rape. So you either have to support me or leave me alone to do this."  
  
"We'll always support you." Phoebe told her as she extended her hand out to her. "And we don't want you to hurt in any way, so we are behind you one hundred percent. Right Piper."  
  
"Yeah," Piper mumbled while Phoebe flashed her eyes at her.  
  
Paige took Phoebe hand and she pulled her older sister into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Leo was sat next to Darryl as he watched Mike in the witness stand. He had a small grin on his face as he saw Mike struggle with the questions and the prosecution lawyer twist and play with his word the same way that defense lawyer had done with Phoebe. He his mild opinion it looked like things were starting to go their way.  
  
Leo glanced at his friend, who's eyes were glued on the scene in the court room. He studied Darryl face for any type of emotion, which might incite which way the trial, was going. As a police Lieutenant, Darryl would have seen thousands of trial and would know the more discreet signs.  
  
The whitelighter's grin grew slightly as he saw the smile on Darryl start to emerge.  
  
"We're doing okay then." Leo whispered.  
  
Darryl looked at his friend and then to Mike and then back to Leo. He nodded his head softly as he tried to read the emotions in his eyes. He knew how much the raid at P3 had torn their lives apart and how hard the trial was for them.  
  
"Yeah we're doing okay." Darryl told him. "Paige's performance has really swung it for us. She's quite a woman."  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
* * *  
  
Paige kept her arms around her sister in the hug. It felt such a relief to be in Phoebe arms again and to have her support. As quickly as the relief had flowed through her body it tensed again as she saw Mike's mother. Almost instantly she broke the hug as she saw the old woman walking over towards her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked as she watched Paige face drop as broke away from the hug.  
  
"It's his mom." Paige spluttered.  
  
Phoebe turned her head as she looked at Mrs. Parlour who seemed to be quickening her pace toward Paige. A hatred for someone that she had never met started to spring from inside her as she felt a sudden need to protect her little sister in whichever way that she could. "I'll head her off."  
  
Paige eyes followed Phoebe back and then turned back to the oldest Halliwell. "I've got to get out of here. You understand don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do." Piper answered in a split second.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Paige headed out of the courtroom and towards the door at almost a run with her head looking down at the floor. She just couldn't talk to Mike's mother again; she couldn't afford to have any doubt in her mind at the moment. She just needed to keep her head clear.  
  
Bam.  
  
She felt her body fly into someone as she slipped on the damp courtroom step. Her felt as if she was flying in slow motion as her body flung through the air and crashed onto the floor. Paige looked up the two flight of the stairs as she doubled-over in pain and felt throbbing sensation in her right knee and left wrist. This was nothing compared to the intense pain in her stomach.  
  
Tears started to flow out of the youngest Charmed One's eyes as she gripped onto her stomach and bit her lip in a feeble attempt to try and distract the pain she had suffered from slamming against the hard wet concrete.  
  
"Paige!!!!!" She heard Piper's worried voice call through the crowd that was being to surround her. 


	10. Part Eight

Part Eight  
  
Paige used her right hand to grip her stomach as the crowd around her started to blur through her tears. Every part of her body felt like it was being tortured. She was pretty sure that her left wrist was broken from the angle that it was stuck but it was he stomach that was of her greatest concern.  
  
She felt down from her stomach and felt a thick sticky liquid on her hand. She raised her hand to look at it and it was a dark red colour. Blood. Something was going very wrong.  
  
The tears that were streaming down her face had become a mixture of pain and terror. Her whole body was trembling with pain and the initial shock was starting to wear of and the reality of the situation sink in. She had slipped on a step. Slipped on a step and fell down a couple of flights of stairs. Slipped on a step, fell down stairs and slammed onto a concrete floor and now she was bleeding.  
  
She was going to lose her baby. Going to have any choice taken away from her.  
  
Paige forced herself to close her eyes. She must not think like that. She was going to be okay, everything was going to be fine. It was just a little knock, she had suffered far worse in demon attacks.  
  
"Paige."  
  
Paige opened her eyes to see a blurred image of her eldest sister hovering over her. She reached out to grab Piper arm as her older sister became into focus. She had that all to familiar look of concern in her eyes and her forehead was slightly creased.  
  
She opened her dry mouth and forced out a word. "Piper?"  
  
"I'm here baby." Piper said in a would-be reassuring voice. "And you're going to be okay."  
  
"What happened?" Paige stuttered. "Why am I bleeding?"  
  
Piper looked down at her baby sister as she kept a firm hold over Paige's blood coated hand. Her youngest sister's body was curled up into a heap. She moved Paige's wet hair out of her eyes as she wiped her little sister's tears.  
  
She tried to hide the shock and panic in her face. Her younger sister was a mess, in pain and probably losing her baby. And whether she wanted the baby or not the pain would be unimaginable both physically and emotionally as her body hit roller coaster.  
  
She had to force herself to stay strong and calm and kept Paige calm. She tipped her little sister's head so that it looked purely at her and ignored the crowd that was around them.  
  
"You fell honey." Piper explained.  
  
"Am I going to be okay?"  
  
Piper forced a small smile. "Of course you are. You're a super-witch remember, undefeatable."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"We'll see what they saw once we get to the hospital."  
  
"F*ck," Phoebe voice came through the crowd as she hurried down the stairs after seeing the chaos. "What happen?"  
  
"Fell." Came Paige's blunt answer.  
  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, "Because you look."  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper interrupted the middle Charmed One, Paige did not need any further discomfort from stupid question or telling her something might not be okay. "Why don't you go and tell Leo. Now."  
  
* * *  
  
Leo felt a sharp jolt in his heart as he sat in the courtroom. He clutched onto his chest as fell back into the seat slightly and his face paled. He heard a soft cry from his sister-in-law's voice in his head and knew something was seriously wrong.  
  
Darryl put his hand on his friend's shoulder as he looked at the whitelighter. He had seen Leo orb away, heal people and knew that he had different supernatural qualities but he had never seen him react this way before.  
  
"Are you okay?" Darryl asked in a concern voice.  
  
Leo let out a gasp. "Paige is hurt."  
  
Phoebe made her way through the courtroom quickly and quietly as she caught Leo's eye. She made a small way to him to come over and waited as he approached. How did she explain what had just happened to her little sister and her own reaction. She mentally kicked herself again. Why hadn't she been able to keep her cool, stay calm and help Paige?  
  
"What's happened?" Leo questioned Phoebe as soon as he reached her.  
  
"Paige has fallen," Phoebe said quickly as if saying it quietly would change the situation. "She's bleeding pretty badly, Piper's waiting with her for an ambulance."  
  
Leo put his arm around his sister-in-law as he led her out the courtroom. "It's going to be okay, Paige is a fighter."  
  
* * *  
  
Piper watched as she saw Paige being taken away in a wheel chair to hospital cubical. She glanced at Phoebe and Leo as she felt her eyes wander after her youngest sister. She could hardly believe what was happening. When one of them got hurt, Leo could just wave his hand over them and everything would be back to normal.  
  
Phoebe collapsed into nearest chair as she looked to the sky for help. She started a small pray for help, swearing that she would do anything as long as her younger sister got through this, she'd do anything.  
  
Leo made his way up to the reception counter and started receptionist Paige detail while trying to find out what was going on. 


	11. Part Nine

Part Nine  
  
Leo turned to the oldest two Charmed Ones. He did not know how to repeating to them what the receptionist had just told him. In over fifty years as a whitelighter he had never had to deal with this or been trained for it. But he had never been as close to any charge as he was to Piper and her sister's, to his own family. His own family that now included an infant son who despite only being a couple of months old he couldn't image a world with.  
  
Piper looked at her husband, and held her hands to her face and cupped them around her nose in a prayer-like position. Her mind kept flashing back to seeing Paige on the floor and the blood. She looked down at the cuffs on her sleeves and saw the dried blood on it. It was impossible to think that everything was the same as this morning.  
  
"She's lost it hasn't she?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo offered a soft nod.  
  
Phoebe stood up and walked towards the window turning her back on the other two. She genteelly wrapped her arms around herself as she stared out of the window. The old feeling of guilt was sweeping through her body, only this time it included the feeling of losing a baby, losing her's and Cole's baby. A feeling that she hoped Piper would never understand herself. One thing she did know though was however hard it was to get through this; it was going to be harder to do it alone.  
  
She turned around slowly, "Did they say when we could go and see her."  
  
"As soon as we are ready," Leo told them. "They just said to remember that she with be sore, slightly groggy from the pain killers and emotions will be sky high."  
  
"Well then I'd say that she needs us more than ever now." Phoebe replied, "You ready Piper?"  
  
Piper nodded, "Yeah, what room is she in?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
* * *  
  
Paige sat up in her hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. She was feeling so cheated at the moment, she knew that she had had no intention of keeping the baby, but it was her choice to make and now that had been taken away.  
  
Keeping her eyes her eyes mixed onto the same stop of the ceiling she gripped onto her stomach protectively. She was starting to feel a sudden sense of lose, whether or not she had been planning to keep her baby, she had just lost it. Her eyes started to well up as she felt a lump grow in her throat, she wanted to mourn the lose of her child. Yet she couldn't grieve it, how could she let herself grieve something that she was never going to have?  
  
'Pull yourself together,' Paige told herself as she heard a soft knock on the door. 'It's just saved you a trip down the clinic.'  
  
The young Charmed One wiped her eyes as she sat up in her bed hugging her knees and looked towards the door. "Come in."  
  
Phoebe made her way into the room and headed straight over to edge of the bed and sat down on it. She wanted to show her little sister that she was there for her immediately from the second the door had opened and the best way she knew how to do that was with a hug. Yet there was something inside her head that was telling her to keep her distance slightly until Paige reached out to her.  
  
Piper edged her way into the room more slowly than her younger sister had down and carefully made her way to a chair my the bed. She was aware of not knowing what to say to her baby sister but also conscious of not wanting to push her into saying anything that she did not want to yet.  
  
"How you holding up?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm holding in there." Paige replied casually, "I mean its not like I had my heart set on having a little baby."  
  
"It's still okay to be upset about this all." Phoebe told her younger sister.  
  
Paige looked between Phoebe and Piper as she felt her emotions uncontrollability sweeping over her again. Tears welled in her eyes again as she turned her head away so that her older sisters as she muttered, "I don't feel I have the right to be."  
  
"Of course you have the right," Piper told her. "Whether you wanted the baby or not, your body was preparing to have one and you've just lost that in one of the most horrifying ways ever. You have every right to feel how you want."  
  
* * *  
  
Leo had left the three sisters to talk as he made his way to the telephone. They just needed a little time to talk and he was going to make himself useful while they did and hopefully he would be able to go back with some positive news.  
  
He dialed Darryl's cell phone number into the nearest pay phone. He waited slightly impatiently tapping his foot on the floor while he heard the phone ring.  
  
The whitelighter let out a small sigh when he heard Darryl answer on the other end of the phone. He tried to judge the tone in which his friend had said hello for a millisecond before asking quickly.  
  
"What's happening over there?"  
  
"The jury has just left." Darryl told him.  
  
"How does it look like going?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause from Darryl before he replied. "To be honest Leo it could go either way, I couldn't tell you for certain." 


	12. Part Ten

Part Ten  
  
Paige reached over and got her jacket off the chair as she got out of bed. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and intended to be ready minute she was told she could leave. Her hatred of hospital had only intensified with the events of the day. She just wanted to get home now and to sink into her bed and let music wash over as it boomed out for her hi fi.  
  
She pulled her demi jacket close to her as she walked towards window in the room. She wondered if her life was ever going to be the same as before. The youngest Charmed One watched people on the street without a care in the world. Well if she was going to get her life back on track she had to stop over thinking everything and focus on trying to live again. So maybe sinking into her bed would not be the best solution.  
  
"Paige," She heard Phoebe voice break through her thoughts. "Doctor Beckett is here."  
  
Paige turned around to see a young doctor standing strongly in the doorway and making his way into the room. He offered her a small smile.  
  
"You can go home."  
  
"Thank you." Paige told him in a quiet voice. "And no offense but I don't want to see you again."  
  
"None taken," Doctor Beckett replied. "But you're going to have to listen to me one last time. You are going to need lots of rest and I also suggest counseling to help you through the next couple of weeks. And I'm going to give you some painkiller and some sleeping tablets in case you need them. Now for a counselor I would recommend."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you doc," Paige said as she broke through the doctor in mid sentence and took the pills that he was offering. "But I won't need that number, I've got some pretty good counselors here and I tend you use them if I need anything."  
  
* * *  
  
Darryl knocked on the door to the manor and stood waiting outside for an answer for a couple of minutes. As soon as the verdict had come through her had left the courtroom. The drive across San Francisco had seemed to take forever as he hit every set of road works and traffic lights. But now he was here it seems like the time had flown by.  
  
Phoebe opened the door and quickly and showed her friend inside. She tried to read the expression on his face, but Darryl was not giving anything away as his face stayed unemotional. The middle Charmed One trailed behind him as he headed to the living room.  
  
Piper looked up from playing with her infant son as she saw the Lieutenant come into the living room. She kissed Wyatt on the top of his head before setting him in the basinet that was lying by the sofa. The eldest Halliwell settled in her husband's hands as she gestured to Darryl to take a seat.  
  
"What's the verdict?" Leo asked.  
  
"I think Paige should be here for this." Darryl replied, "How is she?"  
  
"Getting better," Piper explained. "She's in her room."  
  
"I'll go and get her." Phoebe said as she almost ran up the stairs.  
  
An uncomfortable silence was present in the room for a couple of minutes in the younger two sister's absence from the room. Leo gave his wife's hand a small kiss and held it in, while Darryl looked down and played with his watchstrap.  
  
Paige stood at the foot of the stairs for a couple of seconds judging the scene. She glanced at Phoebe and tried to read her oldest sister's face. You could have heard a pin drop in the room.  
  
Paige wrapped her arm around her older sister and whispered into Phoebe's ear, "There's no need to worry about me. I'm okay."  
  
"I knew you would be sweatie," Phoebe replied as she returned the hug. "But never ask me to stop worry about you, 'cause that's a big sister's job."  
  
A series of eyes turned from the living room and directed at Paige. Paige shot a small smile at the three adults. "So what's the verdict?"  
  
Darryl stood up, "Don't you want to sit down."  
  
"No, I'm okay."  
  
"Well it was tight," Darryl told her trying badly to hide the grin that was emerging on his face. "But he was found guilty."  
  
"How guilty?"  
  
"Very guilty. He got the maximum penalty."  
  
The tension around the room started to disappear to be replaced with smiles. The atmosphere that was circling the room was lighting with each moment, as the relief of the entire ordeal was being to seek through.  
  
"There you go Paige," Piper told her with a grin. "You got your revenge."  
  
"No, no, I didn't." Paige said in a firm voice. "I got justice and I think we should celebrate that."  
  
Leo got to his own feet as he headed over for the phone, "So what does everyone want? Pizza? Chinese? Indian? Thai?"  
  
Paige gulped a little, "I think we should celebrate at P3."  
  
Phoebe span on the spot to look at her younger sister slightly in shock, "Are you sure about that? Sure you're ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Paige nodded as forced her own smile a little. "It's our club and that's where we celebrate, so it should be there."  
  
* * *  
  
Paige felt a shiver run down her back as Piper's jeep pulled up at P3. She could hardly believe that she was here again. That night had given her so many dreadful memory of the club that she would never be able to remove.  
  
She got out of the car and pulled her shirt down a little as she felt her body tremble. She felt like she should be at home, her entire her body wanted to sink into her ground. But this time she was going to listen to her head. This was their club and she was not going to be afraid.  
  
Piper glanced over at her youngest sister. She noticed that Paige's body had started to tense over and placed her arm over her sister's shoulders. "If you're not ready for this it's perfectly okay."  
  
Paige looked at Piper and then Phoebe. "You know, I don't think I'll ever forget it and that's how it should be. And part of me will always be nervous but I don't want that to affect how I am. Mike got his justice and the only way he would have revenge on me for that, you know a hold over me is if I turned into who he wanted me to be. But I'm not that girl, I'm a Charmed One and I kick ass everyday and no one is going to make me feel bad. So let's go in there."  
  
"I couldn't say it better myself," Phoebe told her.  
  
Fin 


End file.
